


Feliz cumpleaños

by kobaltaoi



Series: Hikari Fest 2015 en español [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AoKaga Month, Kuroko the aokaga shipper, Lame pokémon jokes, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4487643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kobaltaoi/pseuds/kobaltaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era su cumpleaños, así que podía pedir un deseo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feliz cumpleaños

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Happy birthday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4487520) by [ZomBitch801 (kobaltaoi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kobaltaoi/pseuds/ZomBitch801). 



> Ugh, llego casi tarde.  
> Todos en mi familia cumplen años por estas fechas así que pasé medio día llenando piñatas y el resto tratando de evitar que mi sobrino asesinara a alguien con el palo de la piñata.  
> Anyway, feliz cumpleaños a la mitad de mi otp y mi corazón.

Era su cumpleaños, así que podía pedir un deseo.  
  
Kagami Taiga ahora era un jovencito de diecisiete años.  
  
Era más o menos su derecho.  
  
— ¿Qué pediste? —Alex siempre preguntaba eso. Desde que era niño, ella compraría un pastel y lo comerían con Tatsuya en una cancha pública.  
  
Ella preguntaría eso y entonces él respondería.  
  
— ¡Quiero ser el mejor!  
  
Y Tatsuya se burlaría de él.  
— ¿Entonces quieres ser un maestro pokémon?  
  
— ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Quiero ser el mejor jugador de baloncesto!  
  
Era algo así como una tradición entre los tres.  
  
Alex y Tatsuya no estaban ahí ese año.  
  
Y él podía pedir un deseo.  
  
Había pastel y el baloncesto con su equipo en Seirin, pero no era lo mismo  
  
— ¿Qué pediste?  
  
No era lo mismo, porque él era más o menos el mismo, pero no. Alex y Tatsuya no estaban ahí y no podía pedir que fueran.  
  
Él se sentía más o menos solo, pero no.  
  
Kuroko hizo la pregunta ese año en lugar de Alex  
  
— Creo que ya lo sabes.  
  
Podía comenzar con Japón y luego seguir con el mundo entero. Y un día su nombre estaría en el salón de la fama de la NBA.  
  
Pero no ese año.  
  
Él medio deseaba algo diferente.  
  
Tenía diecisiete.  
  
Alex llamó, lo que fue un buen detalle.  
  
— ¿Aún quieres ser un maestro pokémon? —Él se río.  
  
Ella era genial.  
  
Pudo comer pastel con su equipo, caminó a casa con Kuroko y algunos de sus compañeros de escuela, y eso fue todo.  
  
Era la primera vez que su departamento se sintió tan frío, y eso que era verano.  
  
No era alguien emocionalmente brillante, así que solucionaba sus problemas con baloncesto.  
  
Tomó su mochila, su balón y sus zapatos.  
  
Y entonces lo entendió.  
  
Estaba solo hasta para jugar.  
  
Tomó sus zapatos y pensó que sería agradable tener alguien para jugar ese día.  
  
Alguien genial.  
  
Pensó “Sería genial si él estuviera aquí para jugar conmigo.”  
  
Tomó sus zapatos y salió.  
  
Tomó su teléfono y llamó. Pensó en Kise, pero Kanagawa no estaba tan cerca. Pensó en personas en la cercanía de Tokio dispuestas a jugar con él solo con una llamada.  
  
Llamó a Kuroko.  
  
— Lo siento, Kagami-kun. Me habría quedado contigo para jugar después de la escuela, pero tengo algo que hacer en casa.  
  
Japón era así, ¿no? Era más práctico, pero eso no ayudaba en momentos como ese.  
  
— Está bien.  
  
Se puso los zapatos y pensó. Luego suspiró. Luego miró al cielo. Estaba oscureciendo.  
  
Era su cumpleaños, así que podía pedir un deseo.  
  
Una estrella fugaz solitaria cruzó el azul oscuro del cielo.  
  
Cerró los ojos e inspiró su deseo tres veces.  
  
“Quiero alguien que juegue conmigo, quiero alguien que juegue conmigo, quiero alguien que juegue conmigo.”  
  
— ¿Qué pediste?  
  
Su celular sonó.  
  
Kagami inspiró su sorpresa y se giró.  
  
— ¡Aomine!  
  
Lo miró a los ojos por accidente y como que le recordó al azul del cielo nocturno de verano.  
  
— ¿Quieres jugar?  
  
Tenía diecisiete años ahora; le tomó casi diez años volverse el mejor solo en Japón, pero una sola estrella fugaz para conseguir que Aomine jugara con él, así que quizás ambos lo desearon. Se río.  
  
Aomine era genial.  
  
Su celular decía “Feliz cumpleaños, Kagami-kun. Espero que te guste tu regalo.”  
  
Era más o menos su derecho, así que era libre de disfrutar la compañía más de lo usual.  


**Author's Note:**

> No lamento ese chiste de pokémon.


End file.
